


How the Mighty Fall

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: They all relied on him so much. He needed to be strong for them. Hehadto be.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	How the Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WHumptober prompt "Crying"
> 
> Yet another short yet painful one  
> this one was actually kinda fun to write

_Just breathe, you idiot. It’s easy. You’ve done it before!_

But Obi-wan couldn’t. His lungs refused to cooperate as they floundered painfully in his chest. No matter how many shallow, gasping breaths he made they simply refused to draw in air.

It was hard to think with the feeling of impending doom looming over everything. His heart pounded an impossibly fast tempo in his chest like a beast struggling to escape its cage. Every sense was screaming danger with adrenaline flooding through his veins.

He didn’t even have a reason for it. One moment he had been fine, filling out battle reports while idly sipping tea, and the next… 

It was about then Obi-wan realized he was trembling slightly from where he lay huddled on the floor. His vision blurred as tears slid down his face. They landed with tiny splats on the floor, the noise simultaneously much too quiet and far too loud.

_Force he really must look pathetic, doesn’t he?_

A panic attack. A kriffing panic attack.

He was a member of the Jedi High Council, General of one of the GAR’s best clone battalions, Master of the Chosen one himself, perhaps the best living practitioner of Soressu… and he was having a Force damned panic attack on the floor of his quarters. Obi-wan probably would have given a hysterical laugh if he had the air for that.

If only the others could see him now…

Anakin, Ahsoka, the clones- they all looked up to him with admiration in their eyes. The brilliant negotiator and tactician who they could always count on to save the day.

They weren’t here: Anakin and Ahsoka off on a mission with the 212th enjoying leave in whatever bar they could find. It was good no one was here. No one to see the pathetic mess he’d become. 

They all relied on him so much. He needed to be strong for them. He _had_ to be.

And yet he couldn't...


End file.
